She's a Man, Baby, a Man!
She’s A Man, Baby, A Man! is the 27th episode of Charmed. Episode Information :Season 2 :Episode No. 05 :Written By Javier Grillo-Marxuach :Directed By Martha Mitchell :Production No. 4399026 :Original Airdate November 4, 1999 Guest Starring * Heidi Mark as Darla * Michael McLafferty as Alan Stanton * Lex Medlin as Inspector Smith * Nick Stabile as Owen Grant Special Musical Guest * The Cranberries Co-Starring * Georgia Emelin as Jan * Jamison Yang as Coroner * Ralph Garman as DJ Featuring * Dean Kelly as Gorgeous Man Summary The Halliwell sisters realize that Phoebe’s bizarre dreams about murdering men are connected to a demon femme fatale called a Succubus who is really killing men and draining their testosterone in order to reproduce. Prue unwittingly casts a spell to catch the demon and turns into a man! Posing as bait for the man-killer, Prue goes by the name Manny. Soon the Succubus zeros in on Prue, who finds her maleness has rendered her powerless to the demon’s feminine charms. Phoebe uses her psychic connection to the Succubus to help Prue reject the demonic charms and return to her natural state. Enriched by her experience as a man, Prue convinces Piper to ask Dan out to the Animal Rights benefit concert starring The Cranberries. Plot San Francisco is experiencing a heat wave, but it's especially hot for Phoebe. She is feeling feverish, but aroused rather than ill. She tells Piper of her sexy dreams, each with a different man -- and all of them end with her killing the man. Prue joins them and complains of her recent date with her new man, Alan. Her date went well, and then he dropped her off with "barely a kiss good night." Phoebe has fitful sleep and experiences her dream again. Her man flatters her and lies down underneath her, and then a snake-like tongue pops from her mouth, enters his mouth, and kills him. Prue meets Alan at Buckland's and wants to know if something had upset him, and he says he had a great time. He says "I'll call you", which Piper had described as the "kiss of death". Darryl finds Prue and they meet in her office. He says that four men have been killed since the heat wave started four days ago. He hands her the pictures of the dead men; all had cerebral trauma and were drained of all testosterone. They all belonged to a dating service called Fine Romance. Phoebe is still trying to cool off, to no avail. Piper pops a thermometer in Phoebe's mouth; she's running a 100-degree fever. Prue comes in and shows Piper and Phoebe the pictures. Phoebe recognizes the faces of the men killed in her dreams. She has had her dreams for four days and she suspects that she's the killer. Prue and Phoebe go to Fine Romance, staked out by Darryl and his new partner Inspector Smith. Phoebe bumps into Owen Grant, a customer, and on shaking his hand gets a premonition: Owen is the next victim. When they return, Piper has found the Succubus in the Book of Shadows. The Book has a spell to attract and destroy the Succubus. Prue reads the spell and Phoebe is relieved to see that it didn't burn her up -- but Prue is turned into a man. Prue, embarrassed, hides in the bathroom. Dan comes to the door as and Piper introduces Prue as "Manny Hanks". Phoebe calls for Piper; she has had a vision of the Succubus. She has another, and sees egg sacs--apparently the Succubus is planning to reproduce if she isn't killed. Manny signs up at Fine Romance and makes his tape. Phoebe and Piper go to Fine Romance. Piper freezes the room and finds Owen's tape (and finds that Dan has also signed up). They go to a mixer and Phoebe meets Owen. Piper slips off and watches Dan's tape. He's shy on camera, but sweet and down-to-earth. Owen goes to fetch a drink for Phoebe, and while he's away, Phoebe has another flash--the Succubus is after Owen. Phoebe goes to Piper, who has returned. Phoebe tries to go back to Owen, but Inspector Smith cuts her off. Darryl tells Smith to let Phoebe go. Phoebe calls to Manny, who slugs Owen. Smith tries to arrest Manny, but Manny slugs Smith. Darryl arrests Manny, and Smith arrests Owen. Phoebe has another flash: the Succubus is now after Manny. Phoebe and Piper persuade Darryl to let Manny go, but keep Owen in jail where the Succubus can't get him. Manny and his sisters return to the manor; he is wearing a tool belt and has fixed the air conditioner. Manny's tape has had 25 hits, and he has lined up dates with all of them, thinking one of them is the Succubus. Phoebe checks out a hunky neighbor working on his truck; Manny is more impressed by the truck. Phoebe, Piper and Manny go to P3. Manny meets with Alan, and claims to work with Prue. Alan complains that women are unpredictable: pulling out a chair or opening a door may offend a woman or be expected, for example, and he never knows which until it's too late. He doesn't know how fast or slow to go with Prue. Phoebe has a flash, and knows the Succubus is in the club. The Succubus spots Manny. Phoebe spots a woman in a red dress, and Manny goes to the alley. Piper recognizes her as Jan from Fine Romance. Phoebe intercepts the woman, and has another flash: the woman is not the Succubus. Phoebe and Piper find the real Succubus after Manny--it's Darla, the secretary at Fine Romance. Darla shows up in the alley. Manny tries to fling him away, but nothing happens. Smith and Darryl appear; the Succubus flings Smith aside, and Darryl shoots her. Manny, however, has not turned back into Prue. The medical examiner tells Smith of high levels of testosterone in the blood of the Succubus. After the M.E. leaves, the Succubus revives, and kills Smith. Phoebe has another flash. Manny goes to the bathroom, and Phoebe has another flash--the Succubus is in the manor. Phoebe and Piper go after him, but the Succubus has grabbed Manny and taken him through the window. Piper suggests to Phoebe that she reverse her connection to the Succubus. Phoebe makes the Succubus tell Manny that he is really a woman, that he can resist. Manny flings the Succubus away. The Succubus flies into a closet and goes up in flames from several candles she knocked over. Manny at last turns back into Prue. Phoebe is back to normal. The sisters go to P3. As the Cranberries begin to play, Phoebe meets with Owen and Prue meets with Alan; Phoebe and Prue had called their respective men. Powers * Phoebe has her "dream" of killing a guy. * Succubus sucks testosterone from Guy #1. * Phoebe gets a Premonition when shaking Owen Grant's hand @ Fine Romance. * Succubus sucks testosterone from a man. * Phoebe has a Psychic Connection with the Succubus. * Piper freezes the room at Fine Romance. * Phoebe has a Psychic Connection with the Succubus. * Phoebe has a Psychic Connection with the Succubus. * Prue/Manny uses his telekinesis when punching Owen Grant. * Prue/Manny uses his telekinesis when punching Inspector Smith. * Phoebe has a Psychic Connection with the Succubus. * Phoebe has a Psychic Connection with the Succubus. * The Succubus's tongue attacks. * Piper freezes the Succubus. * The Succubus throws Inspector Smith. * The Succubus's tongue attacks. * The Succubus's tongue attacks and kills Inspector Smith. * Phoebe has a Psychic Connection with the Succubus. * Phoebe forces the Succubus to talk to Prue/Manny. * Prue uses telekinesis to throw the Succubus. Evil Beings Vanquished * The Succubus Innocents Saved * Owen Grant Lost * Guy #1 in Phoebe's "dream." Murdered by the Succubus. * Inspector Smith, murdered by the Succubus and had all of his testosterone drained. Book of Shadows # The main page on "The Succubus" is right before the page on "To Attract and Destroy the Succubus" Succubus :"When a witch renounces all :human emotion and makes a pact :with darkness to protect herself :from heartbreak, she becomes a :succubus, a sexual predator. ----- :"She seeks out :powerful men who become helpless :against her magic, then feeds on :their testosterone with her razor-sharp :tongue." :To attract and destroy the succubus :::see next page. To Attract and Destroy the Succubus... :...like a moth to flame :draw the symbol of the masculine upon a :consecrated space. With candles lit and :full resolve, kneel upon the symbol of all :the succubus craved and intone the words :that follow. :By the forces of Heaven and Hell ::Draw to us this woman fell :Rend from her foul desire :That she may perish ::as a moth to fire. Spells # Prue cast the "To Attract and Destroy the Succubus" spell which resulted in turning her into a man. She was then able to lure the Succubus and act as bait for Phoebe and Piper to help "Prue" destroy her. To Attract and Destroy the Succubus Prue Halliwell cast this spell after Phoebe was afraid that she was a succubus in 1999. The spell resulted in turning Prue into a man and when the succubus was destroyed Prue turned back into a female. *This spell requires fourteen black candles. Draw a large circle with an arrow pointing out like this symbol, " ♂ " and space the candles around it. The one who wishes to find the succubus should chant the spell within the circle. Image:2x05-bos-to-attract-and-destroy-the-succubus-02.jpg|The entry in the Book of Shadows. Image:2x05-prue-casting-the-spell.jpg|Prue casting the spell. Image:2x05-manny-hanks.jpg|"Manny Hanks" Image:Prue_As_A_Man.jpg|"Manny Hanks" Notes * Jenny does not appear in this episode. * To help with her look as a man, Shannen Doherty supplied the make-up artist with a picture of her boyfriend at the time. * This is the first time Phoebe channels her powers through someone else. She does something similar in the Season 3 episode The Good, The Bad And The Cursed and Season 5 episode The Eyes Have It. * There is alternate scene of when Prue and Phoebe enter "A Fine Romance" for the first time. Upon entering, Phoebe gets one her dreams, she sees the succubus following men around in the building. Prue is looking down the register to see which woman joined, or as she says to Darla "to check out the competition". * Another alternate scene: Piper, looking in the Book of Shadows, is reading an entry called "Irresistible" but gets distracted by seeing Dan. Dan enters the manor to catch Piper and the Book. Piper quickly tries to hide the Book but notices that Dan has seen the rather sexual drawings. This leeds to a flirting conversation between the two. Quotes :Darla: Congratulations, Prue. Your days of having trouble with men are over. See you at tonight’s mixer? :Prue: Okay, you know, for your information, I do not have man troubles. Financial ones, now, yes. But definitely not man troubles. :(Phoebe comes in.) :Phoebe: We’re out of here. :Prue: She... you. :Phoebe: Okay.. it’s okay... it’s all right. :Prue: I don’t. Honestly. (to Phoebe) Tell her. :Phoebe: Okay. Let’s work on your walk. :Piper: All you have to do is visualize a man that you admire and then you emulate him. You know, the walk will follow. :Prue: A man that I admire... all right... I got that. :Piper: Okay. :(She walks and then does a girlie turn at the end.) :Piper: The man you admire is Richard Simmons? :(Piper and Phoebe laugh.) :(Piper is watching Dan’s tape.) :Dan: I’m sorry.. I.. I.. I just... I can’t do this. :Jan: Oh, come on. Your sister paid for this, Mr. Gordon. You can do it. :Dan: Oh.. this just isn’t me. :Jan: Give it a try. Just speak from your heart. What are you looking for in a woman? :Dan: What do I look for? I don’t know. I’m an old-fashioned, I guess. I look for the girl-next-door. Someone with a good heart, good personality, and looks to match. The kind of girl that... when I leave for work in the morning... I wait just... a little bit... till she leaves for work too. Just to catch a glimpse of that long dark hair, that great smile, hoping that maybe, one day... she’ll notice that I’m watching her. Then she’ll smile back at me. :(Piper just smiles.) External links * Charmed DVD Information about the Charmed DVD sets. 205